


【授权翻译】One of Us 第二章 (上）

by juanxincai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia NCT, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanxincai/pseuds/juanxincai
Summary: Donghyuck不知道在自己的生活中，Mark Lee正扮演着怎样的角色，当然了，是除了出色的接吻者这个身份外。





	【授权翻译】One of Us 第二章 (上）

原文链接： https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774950/chapters/31660779  
作者：sweetkpopfan

在AO3上看到的文章，已经获得授权。  
如有不妥，会删除。渣翻预警！

第二章、 恋人或者洗衣使者？ 身份疑惑 （上）

“Hyuck，你在这里做什么？”

“没什么，”Donghyuck在篮球场边停下脚步，校篮球队正在训练。“只是瞎转转，你是在等Jinyoung吗？”

“是的，”Yeri，一个有着耀眼金发，穿着可爱鞋子的女生回答道。“他要带我去吃冰淇淋约会。”

Donghyuck对Jinyoung的不喜欢并不是秘密，但是他不想在Yeri面前表示这种嫌弃。Yeri很友善可爱，和Jinyoung完全不同。用Donghyuck的话来形容，Jinyoung完全是个恶霸：大声、粗鲁、霸道。

“所以他对你好吗？”

“当然。”Yeri点头。“他一直都对我很好。”

“很高兴听到你这么说。”

“我只是希望你们两个或许可以试着和睦相处，他确实是个不错的人，他只是……被误解了。”

“他在自己的朋友面前叫你婊子。”Donghyuck突然大声，眼睛盯着她。“这种行为能被解释为误解吗？”

“那只是个玩笑，他不是真的要说那个意思。”

“我可去他妈的混蛋。”Donghyuck翻了一个白眼。“真不明白你为什么任由他这样欺负你。”

“他并不是一个恶霸。”

“他不是吗？可怜的Jihoon被他惨揍一顿，只是因为在课室里给你传了一张纸条。”

“这是Jihoon自找的！是他自己说要接受Jinyoung的挑战。”Yeri说。“他不应该这样说的，Jinyoung可是班上最强壮的人。”

“好了……”Donghyuck举起了自己的双手，像是表达自己已经受够了这个话题。实在是没完没了，他不想因为一直谈论Jinyoung而破坏了自己这一天的心情。

“你是来这里和某人见面的吗？”

“只是过来看看我的新室友过的怎么样。”

“哦，对的。Mark Lee现在和你一起住。”

“嗯。”他们俩都把注意力转移到了球场上。篮球队分成了两队正在进行对抗练习。Mark的棕色碎发下戴着发带，因为流了很多汗的缘故，篮球服正紧贴着皮肤。Donghyuck对篮球比赛并不是很了解，但是从队员们气喘吁吁的样子看来，这里正在上演着一场恶战。

“他们俩现在是对手。”Yeri说，一边是戴着蓝色发带的Mark Lee，一边则是戴着红色发带的Jinyoung。

Donghyuck看到Mark从Jinyoung手中断球后，穿越球场上篮得分一气呵成。“干的好！”Donghyuck欢呼起来。

“他挺棒的。”Yeri点点头。“但是他还不具备和Jinyoung硬拼的实力。”

“那我们就走着瞧吧！”Donghyuck笑着说。

在教练吹响哨子宣布结束前，比赛又持续了几分钟，Mark带领的球队以微弱的优势取得了胜利，只领先Jinyoung的队伍几分。但Jinyoung看起来不太高兴，他抓起一条毛巾在走去更衣室的路上用肩膀撞了Mark。

（真是粗鲁！）

“嘿，Hyuck！”Mark笑着在球场的另一边挥手打招呼。“嗨，Yeri。”

“你打的很好。”Yeri说。“我都不知道你打的这么好。”

“你把Jinyoung打的屁滚尿流，干得好！”

“其实Jinyoung让我赢的并不轻松”Mark笑着说，用手擦着额头的汗。“我觉得他不是一个真正的运动员。”

“我最好还是去看看他。”Yeri边说边从他们两个的身边走开。在超出Yeri听觉范围内的地方，Donghyuck爆发出了大笑，并且玩笑式的推了Mark。

“看起来这边的一切已经结束了，我们要不要一起出去玩？”

“抱歉，还是不行”Mark说。“我答应了大伙会和他们一起出去”

“是球队的队员们吗？”

“额，不是，是别的人。”

“你总是在一起玩的小团伙都有谁啊？” Donghyuck问道。

“就是一群外面的人而已，没什么值得说的。”

“虽然是这样，可你是我的室友，而我却完全不知道你整晚都在和谁一起玩。说起来，要是哪天警察出现追问你的下落，我都不知道要怎么回答。”

“警察真的出现来找我了吗？”Mark抬起头回应。

“哇哦，冷静，我只是……”

“有吗？”Mark抓住Donghyuck的肩膀大力摇着说道。

“朋友，我只是开玩笑而已。” Donghyuck挣扎着，想要逃脱Mark的钳制。

“哦，老天，不好意思。”Mark松开了自己的手指。“我只是有点紧张罢了。”

“那你是做过什么吗？杀人还是放火？” Donghyuck揉了揉肩膀。

“你不会想要知道的。”

“其实我很想……”

“待会我送你回家吧。”

“哈？”Donghyuck惊讶的抬起眉头。“但是你不是要去和他们见面吗？”

“他们不会立刻就出现的。再说了，他们会理解的。”

“理解什么？”

“就是我也会有自己的生活。”Mark说。“小团体之外会有其他想要做的事。”

“举例来说？”

“像是送你回家之类的。”Mark笑了。“一会见。”

（刚刚他是不是……没理解错吧……他刚才是在和我调情吗？！）

Donghyuck举起手摸了摸脸颊，发现此刻它们正烧得厉害。

*******************************  
（回到现在的时间）

当Mark压在他身上的时候，Donghyuck感觉自己像是处于梦境中一般。那热烈、充满力量和激情的吻，应该是在舌尖上燃起了熊熊大火。Donghyuck的双腿缠上了Mark的腰，这样把他拉的更贴近自己了，真的很想要他。想要感受他、想要触摸他、想要用一直以来自己幻想过的方式品尝他。

“他离开了。”

“嗯？”当Mark的嘴唇从他的唇上离开时，Donghyuck有点呆住。“谁离开了？”

Mark放开他走向了厨房，留下Donghyuck意料之中的困惑和丝丝沮丧。

“等等，等一下。” Donghyuck走到他的面前，猛地推了一下冰箱门。“到底发生什么事了？”

“你知道怎么去除衬衫上的血迹吗？”

“视情况而定。”Donghyuck双臂交叉。“如果你告诉我，它们从何而来的话。”

“这是人的血液。”

“你的？”

Mark怂着肩脱下了夹克，接着是衬衫，完全露出了没有任何伤疤的身体。“不是。”

“氨水。”Donghyuck回答。“给我吧。”

Mark突然有些不确定要不要把衬衫交出去，但是Donghyuck没有迟疑的抢了过去。“我需要知道去除这件衣服上面污渍的理由吗？”

“如果可以不要知道的话，那就更好了。”Mark从厨房的柜台上拿起了枪，并且带着回了自己的房间。Donghyuck则是拿着染血的衬衫去了洗手间。他在洗手池里放满了水，将衬衫丢进去，看着水的颜色渐渐变红。

Donghyuck转过头的时候，就发现Mark正倚在门框边看着他，脸上是有些羞怯的表情。“难道我至少不应该获得一句感谢的话语吗？”

“谢谢。”

“先是亲了我，现在又让我来帮你洗这件衬衫。” Donghyuck有些嘲弄的语气。“我们现在是陷入了什么扭曲关系中了吗？”

“刚刚是你的初吻吗？”

“不是。”（不过如果时间限定在最近的8个月中的话，那也可以用“是”来回答，但这个属于TMI，就不必透露了。）

“我真的很感谢你为我所作的‘牺牲’。”

“作为报答，也许你可以告诉我现在的状况，你到底发生了什么事？”

“是和一些人发生了‘碰撞’。”

“什么人呢？”

“和我们持不同意见的人。”

“我们又是谁？”

“我的帮派。”

“天啦，你到底什么身份？” Donghyuck一边呻吟，一边揉搓着手中的衣服。“黑手党？”

“我不是一个坏人。”

“嗯，那你是黑手党的一员吗？”

“我不是坏人。”Mark说。“这就是你需要知道的最重要的事。”

“我是知道了，让人放心并不是你擅长的首要技能。” Donghyuck骂道。他从架子上拽下一条毛巾扔向Mark，“去洗洗吧，你身上都是血迹。”

“谢了。”

“你认真的吗？”

Mark的嘴唇抿成了一条线。“也许。”

“拜托，我正在给你洗沾满血迹的衣服，你那套模糊事件的说辞是不是应该停止了。”

“好吧。”Mark叹了一口气。“我不是一个坏人，但是我还没有对外完全宣布我的行动，明白了吗？”

“你是卧底警察吗？”

“我能说的就只有这些。”

“认真的，Mark……”

“Hyuck，如果别人知道了你知道一些事情，你可能会因此受到伤害的。”

“所以很危险，你的工作很危险。”

“我受过训练。”

“好的，那这样，你只需要回答我。” Donghyuck拧干了衣服上的水，准备把它扔进烘干机里。“那个吻，你是真的想要吻我还是只是在找一个借口。”

“都有。”

（第二章未完待续）


End file.
